121215-Concerns and Comfort
20:02:13 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THE ARCHIVES. 20:02:37 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG has finally awaken in the archives again... it feels like an age for Serios... -- 20:03:05 CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 20:03:05 CSO: Libby is in her office, bawling. 20:03:14 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG rushes over to her -- 20:03:19 CGG: My. Love. What. Is. The. Matter? 20:04:35 CSO: "I-I-I..." She cries again. "I slept with Nyarla." 20:05:11 CGG: I.... Was. Somewhat. Told.... 20:06:08 CGG: He. Had. Pursued. A. Caliginous. Relationship. With. You.... 20:06:35 CSO: "I'm a horrible matesprit." More gross sobbing. "He made me so angry and frustrated and I just wanted to wipe that smug self-satisfied smile off his stupid simpering face. 20:06:37 CSO: " 20:08:04 CGG: My. Love. In. Troll. Culture. Having. A. Caliginous. Relationship. Has. No. Bearing. On. Your. Flush. Relationship.... As. Long. As. Such. Relationships. Are. Stable. They. Are. Accepted. By. My. People.... 20:08:34 CSO: "Yes but not MINE." 20:08:49 CGG: Yes.... 20:09:37 CGG: I. Do. Understand. That. My. Love.... 20:10:17 CSO: "I think we should seperate. I am clearly unfit to be your matesprit." Libby is shaking. 20:10:27 CGG: That. Is. Most. Certainly. Not. True. 20:11:07 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG rushes over to hold her... if she would let him -- 20:11:24 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO allows it. -- 20:11:44 CGG: My. Love.... You. Still. Love. Me. Do. You. Not? 20:13:31 CSO: Desperately. 20:14:49 CGG: And. I. Still. Love. You.... 20:16:08 CGG: These. Feelings. Have. Not. Diminished. Because. Of. Any. Recent. Events.... Admittedly. I. Had. Started. To. Think. I. Was. Not. A. Good. Matesprit. To. You.... I. Was. Afraid. I. Have. Not. Been. Doing. My. Part. To. Complete. You.... 20:18:15 CGG: But. Leaving. You. Even. Out. Of. Love. And. Fear. That. I. Was. Hurting. You. Would. Have. Done. Far. Worse. In. My. Eyes.... I. Would. Not. Hurt. You. In. That. Way.... 20:18:59 CSO: "You're really not angry with me? About Nyarla?" 20:19:31 CGG: I. Hold. A. Few. Concerns.... But. I. Am. Not. Angry.... 20:19:58 CSO: "What are your concerns?" She reaches up and rubs his cheek. 20:20:39 CGG: I. Am. Mainly. Concerned. That. You. Were. Once. Flush. For. Him.... And. That. A. Caliginous. Relationship. With. Him. May. Become.... Unstable.... 20:21:49 CGG: Caliginous. Relationships. Can. Be. Quite. Tricky. To. Deal. With.... As. I. Am. Told.... 20:22:30 CSO: "If my experience is anything to go by, they're infuriating." 20:22:41 CGG: They. Are. Meant. To. Be. Infuriating.... 20:23:08 CGG: They. Are. Meant. To. Challenge. You.... To. Task. You.... 20:23:22 CSO: "I prefer this." Libby presses her forehead into Serios' chest. "This feels better." 20:25:53 CGG: You. Are. Not. Forced. To. Do. Anything. You. Do. Not. Want. My. Love.... If. You. Do. Not. Want. To. Pursue. The. Caliginous. Relationship. Further. You. Do. Not. Need. To. Reciprocate. Mr. Aesona'S. Advances.... 20:26:40 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG pushes a bit away slightly to kiss her forehead... -- 20:27:11 CGG: But. It. Will. Not. Anger. Me. If. You. Do.... 20:28:18 CSO: "I will see what happens. It was rather cathartic. And he's just as terrible in bed as he is at everything else." 20:29:06 CGG: Certain. Details.... I. Did. Not. Need. To. Know.... Though. At. Least. I. Know. His. Smirk. Does. Not. Have. A. Proper. Foundation.... 20:30:08 CSO: "What is the proper amount of information to share? I'm sorry, Partners share everything." 20:31:08 CGG: I. Would. Rather. Not. Hear. The. More. Intimate. Physical. Details. Of. Such. Encounters.... 20:32:30 CSO: "All right." 20:33:46 CGG: I. Am. Sorry. That. This. Has. Sent. You. Into. Such. Confused. Guilt.... But. You. Have. Not. Betrayed. My. Love. For. You.... 20:36:52 CGG: And. As. Long. As. It. Remains. As. It. Is. The. Pursuit. Of. The. Relationship. With. Mr. Aesona. Is. Not. Troubling. To. Me.... Your. Flush. Belongs. To. Me. And. Mine. To. You.... 20:38:46 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO cuddles up against him, obviously still grumpy. -- 20:40:18 CGG: If. It. Continues. To. Trouble. You. Do. Not. Hesitate. To. Tell. Me.... I. Intend. To. Be. A. Better. Partner. For. You.... 20:41:38 CGG: I. Am. Here. For. You. Both. Emotionally. And. Intimately.... 20:44:23 CSO: She nods. "So we're going to the Ball together. 20:44:23 CSO: " 20:44:37 CGG: Yes. We. Still. Are.... 20:45:38 CSO: "What should I wear? Are there any traditions I should be aware of?" 20:45:38 CGG: As. I. Said. Before. It. Will. Be. My. Greatest. Honor. If. You. Would. Be. My. Date. For. That. Occassion.... 20:45:58 CSO: She smiles. "I am your date, Serios. I'm not going with anyone else." 20:46:26 CGG: Oh. Yes.... Formal. Attire. I. Would. Imagine.... You. Mentioned. Having. Formal. Robes. For. That.... And. There. Is. A. Gift. Exchange.... 20:47:38 CSO: "Hmm, For everyone? Or is it an assigned exchange?" 20:49:51 CGG: I. Believe. It. Will. Be. Between. Friends. And. Love. Ones. This. Time.... I. Have. Heard. Of. Occassions. Where. There. Is. A. "Secret. Sufferer." Exchange. Where. Everyone. Has. Precisely. One. And. Keep. The. Exchange. Anonymous. 20:50:54 CSO: "Very well. I will have to find a good gift for you." 20:51:26 CGG: And. I. You.... 20:52:05 CSO: "What to get the troll who has everything?" Libby flops dramatically into Serios' arms, and smiles. 20:54:14 CGG: I. Hardly. Have. Everything.... If. I. Did. I. Would. Know. Precisely. What. To. Get. You.... 20:54:35 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO giggles. -- 20:56:21 CGG: And. Already. You. Have. Started. To. Give. Me. Your. Gift.... Much. Sweet. Music. To. Hear. You. Laugh.... Category:Serios Category:Libby